


02

by Boysn



Series: Ryuuhou Week [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ryuuhou Week Day 2: My Childhood/My Mystery. I chose mystery. A depiction of Ryuuhou and Takahashi's interactions with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	02

**Author's Note:**

> Major Warning for, not only unedited content, but also I'm extremely sleepy and wrote this while extremely sleepy. I wanted to post this on time though, so here it is. Probably my worst work. Read at your own risk. My only hope is that the idea kinda gets across.

Ryuuhou plopped himself down in Toue's wingback chair. The desk in front of him was ornate with carvings and inlays. He observed the patterns, making note for possible tattoo designs later. 

The door opened but it wasn't Toue who walked in. 

“Takahashi-kun,” Ryuuhou greeted, kicking his feet up to prop on the table. Takahashi promply came over an tapped the blond man's feet. 

“Feet off, Ryuuhou-san,” he said while examining a screen on his coil. The dark haired man looked like he was on business. “Where is Toue-san?” 

Ryuuhou shrugged, “I'm waiting for him too,” he said standing up. 

Takahashi didn't looked pleased and made a few swipes across his hologram screen. “He's late,” he exclaimed. As if that mattered to Ryuuhou. 

Takahashi was very uptight and punctual. Even if the outcome wouldn't change, if someone made plans Takahashi expected those plans to be carried out...and on time. Quite the opposite of Ryuuhou. 

“Now now, Takahashi-kun, relax a little. Everyone has to shit,” Ryuuhou said walking behind the other man, who winced at the vulgar words. 

“Must you always tell dirty jokes?” Takahashi said finally looking up from his hologram to glare over his shoulder at Ryuuhou. They got along in business but outside their personalities clashed. Takahashi didn't like Ryuuhou and that excited the foxy side of the latter. 

“It's not a joke if it's true,” Ryuuhou purred coming closer to the other man's back. The blond knew Takahashi wouldn't move unless touched. Ryuuhou guessed Takahashi didn't want to give him the satisfaction. 

Takahashi faced his coil and began pressing keys again. A slight bit of neck was exposed, a thin line of flesh that appeared unmarked, but the familiar scent that swam up said otherwise. 

Ryuuhou pulled at the collar. Takahashi spun and slapped the invading hand. 

“What do you think you're doing?” Takahashi grittily asked. 

Ryuuhou laughed, “I just want to see it,” he answered. 

Takahashi's lips thinned, “...See what?” he asked slightly shifting his eyes. 

Ryuuhou reached out and grabbed Takahashi by the tie, reeling the other to him. “Your tattoo. I can smell the ink,” he said wrapping an arm around the now struggling man. 

“You're crazy! I don't have a tattoo!” Takahashi said pushing hard at Ryuuhou's shoulders. 

What Takahashi didn't know is that, though Ryuuhou wasn't the best fighter, he was terribly good at restraining. Once his arms were around a person they would not escape unless Ryuuhou wanted them too. Within seconds Takahashi's tie bound his wrist and there was a flash of metal. Ryuuhou had secured the tie with a needle. 

Since the bind was in front Takahashi could still push against Ryuuhou's chest. Though it was of little use and he found himself falling on the desk behind him. His glasses shifted with the fall and his arms flew above his head with a 'clank'. When he tried to pull his arms up he couldn't and heard a distinctive scrape of metal. 

“Heh heh, how convenient,” Ryuuhou laughed, “The needle slipped through the ink hole and is now perpendicular to the desk. The universe wants you to show me your ink,” he said sitting next to Takahashi. 

Takahashi struggled. If the needle found it's way into the hole by chance then, perhaps, he could wiggle himself free. 

“Relax, you act like I'm going to hurt you,” Ryuuhou teased, walking his fingers up Takahashi's chest. “Then again, I might,” he added grabbing a clothes nipple and twisting. 

Takahashi hissed at the small pain and his lower body reacted as well. 

Ryuuhou's fox like smile grew wide, “It seems you're a masochist, Taka-chan-”

“Don't call me tha-”

“Which is perfect because I'm a sadist,” Ryuuhou said ignoring the other man's words. 

The tattooist then began popping open Takahashi's dress shirt. The buttons gave no resistance and the blank skin beneath was revealed. 

“Hmmm, I suppose it's on your back,” Ryuuhou said running his gloved hands down Takahashi's sides, feeling the contours of his ribs. “You should eat more, Taka-chan.”

“Go die,” Takahashi responded as sweat dripped from his brow. 

Ryuuhou let out another airy laugh but didn't retort. Instead he reached below the ink hole and slipped the needle out. Takahashi moved to sit up but was met with the needle at his jugular. 

“You wouldn't be the first, Taka-chan,” Ryuuhou threatened, “It's such a simple request, let me see it,” Ryuuhou's words dipped in pitch. He was becoming aggravated. 

Takahashi's shirt was already falling off and his hands were still loosely bound with the tie. If Ryuuhou wanted he could restrain him again. Takahashi turned his head, facing away from the blond. 

Ryuuhou saw it. He reached out and touched it. In black ink with the simplest font it said '02'. 

“Why?” Ryuuhou asked running his hand down Takahashi's slender neck. 

Takahashi's body shook with silent laughter. “Before Toue had chips inserted we were marked with tattoos,” he explained, “I was first generation at the facility.”

Ryuuhou was shocked but made sure to not show it. “You're only a few years younger than me. The facility didn't come about till I was grown,” he pondered. 

Takahashi turned to meet Ryuuhou's blue gaze. “The first generation wasn't children. Toue hadn't gotten that far yet,” he said, “The first generation were volunteers.” 

Ryuuhou raised his eyebrows. He was with Toue that entire time and knew of the facility and its children, but not of any volunteers. 

The door opened and Toue stepped though...and stared. 

“Quick, kiss me,” Ryuuhou said pulling Takahashi to him. Before the latter could resist his lips were covered. 

The sound of a heavy sigh resounded. “Why are you two doing this on my desk?” Toue said making his way to the chair. 

Ryuuhou released Takahashi who promptly stood and swiftly put his clothes into place, albeit messy. 

“I was doing no such think, Toue-san. This man,” Takahashi pointed an accusing finger, “is a pervert.”

Toue paused then let out a small laugh, “Yes, I know,” he said sharing a knowing grin with Ryuuhou. Takahashi blushed at the surprising sight then mumbled, 

“Uh, um, Toue-san called us...” 

Toue sat back in his chair, “I wanted to let Ryuuhou know to contact you from now on with reorders about the new, specialized, ink. That's all,” he said. 

“Eh?” Takahashi said, no doubt wondering why a coil message wasn't sent for such a minor bit of information. 

“Oh, we're going to get to work together even more!” Ryuuhou exclaimed clapping his hands and side eyeing the younger man. 

Takahashi frowned, “Yea. I'm leaving now,” he said dryly, turning to exit, Ryuuhou followed. 

“So, Taka-chan, if you're number 2 who was number 1?” Ryuuhou asked as they walked down the echoing hall. 

Takahashi picked up the pace as if trying to rid himself of his stalker. “I don't know,” he answered. 

Ryuuhou's shoes clicked louder and faster behind the bespectacled man. “You didn't know him?” he inquired. 

Takahashi huffed and stopped, turning to look Ryuuhou in the eye. “No, I never saw someone with a 'one' tattoo, but if I had to take my guess who it is, it's probably you,” he said continuing to walk. 

Ryuuhou paused. He had been with Toue a long time, but he was never in the facility. Besides, 

“I'm the one who marked Master, not the other way around,” Ryuuhou said under his breath. 

Takahashi was already down the hall and didn't hear.

**Author's Note:**

> RyuuTaka to go with my previous TouRyuu. Ryuuhou gets around! I ship it all, Ryuu/all of Morphine.


End file.
